Jigglypuff
Jigglypuff (ジグリィパフ, Jigurībafu) is a Normal/Fairy-type Balloon Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Igglybuff when leveled up with high friendship, which evolves into Wigglytuff when exposed to a Moon Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Rachael Lillis (both English and Japanese) Jigglypuff is a round, pink ball with pointed ears and large, blue eyes. It has rubbery, balloon-like skin and small, stubby arms and somewhat long feet. On top of its head is a curled tuft of fur. Its height is 1'08" and weight is 12.1 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities As seen in Johto Saga, it is filled with air, as a defeated Jigglypuff, deflates until it is flat. By drawing extra air into its body, it is able to float. It is able to adjust the wavelength of its voice to match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep. This helps ensure drowsiness in its opponents. Weaknesses If the opponent resists falling asleep, Jigglypuff will endanger its own life by continuing to sing until its lungs run out of air. Behavior Jigglypuff uses its eyes to mesmerize opponents. Once it achieves this, it will inflate its lungs and begin to sing a soothing lullaby. Habitat Jigglypuff can mostly be found in lush green plains and grassy meadows. Diet Major appearances Jigglypuff (anime) From The Song of Jigglypuff through the end of the Johto series, a wild Jigglypuff followed Ash's group, intent on performing its trademark song without causing its audience to fall asleep. It rarely, if ever, succeeded. Jigglypuff would scribble all over the faces of anyone who fell asleep after hearing the song. After Johto, Jigglypuff started to only appear very rarely. It reappeared being featured in one early Advanced Generation episode. Pink Marina has a green-eyed Jigglypuff. She used it to battle against Jimmy's Beedrill and in a Super Contest with Wani-Wani later on. Other A giant Jigglypuff appeared at the end of The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis. Another green-eyed Jigglypuff was featured in Rough, Tough Jigglypuff. Mitch Mitchum wanted to capture this Balloon Pokémon for his daughter's birthday. Ursula used a green-eyed Jigglypuff during her Double Performance along with her Gabite in the Daybreak Town Contest in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!. Minor appearances A Jigglypuff appeared on a computer animation in Pokémon Emergency!. A Jigglypuff was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Jigglypuff appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Jigglypuff appeared in The Saffron Con! as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator. A Jigglypuff appeared in Stopped in the Name of Love!. A Jigglypuff made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Jigglypuff appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Pokédex entry Jigglypuff, Balloon Pokémon. The evolved form of Igglybuff. It has large friendly eyes and it sings a pleasant song. When Jigglypuff's big eyes begin to quiver, everyone becomes sleepy as it sings a lullaby. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Mid-Evolved Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon